


Ticklish

by thblackflame



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some parts of Sora that are very ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters within, and I certainly can't make any money off this. *sigh*

Note: This is Slashy's fault.

*******

The brunet looked down at him uncertainly and Riku smirked as he flicked his tongue out and licked the tip. Sora shivered in spite of his discomfort and Riku’s smile broadened. He closed one hand over it, carefully, stroking the soft skin while he tilted his head and ran his tongue up the underside of it.

“R-Riku…is this okay?” Sora shivered again, his fingers digging into the bed covers as he nibbled his lower lip. 

Riku gazed up at Sora through lowered silver lashes, one corner of his lips quirked. “Don’t worry, Sora. I’ll be gentle.”

Sora blushed charmingly. “Not too gentle.”

Riku made a sound in the back of his throat, closing his eyes briefly before he glanced back down at the delectable treat before him. He licked his lips and stoked that satiny flesh again, his thumb brushing over the top. Parting his lips, the silver hair male moved forward and closed them around the tip. He sucked gently at it before he let it slip from his mouth again.

Sora tried to pull away, his body trembling with a slightly uncomfortable sounding giggle. “Riku…maybe I should wash it again…”

Riku held firmly, running his thumb down the underside as he looked back up at his friend. “It’s fine, Sora. Don’t worry. This is perfectly natural.”

Sora bit his lip again and nodded, staying his attempts to pull away. Riku bent down again, fastening his lips around the side of it, sucking gently first, then sliding his tongue around to the underside. He nibbled at the side, very gently, as he pulled mouth away to lick his way up to the top again. He took the tip fully into his mouth again, and this time slid his lips all the way to the root, relaxing his jaw to keep from accidentally biting. Riku gave a little moan. He cupped his hand underneath, squeezing gently and he pressed this thumb in the middle and rubbed it in little circles.

Riku’s mouth made a little popping sound as he let the appendage slip from his mouth and he once again moved his mouth down to where his hand continued to massage and licked a wet trail from the bottom to top…

Or at least, he tried to. Sora yanked away and giggled hysterically. Riku gave him a look, huffing as he sat up. “Sora…!”

“I c-can’t help it!” The brunet giggled. “It t-tickles!” It took a moment, but Sora did manage to get himself under control. He let go of the appendage and wiggled his toes at Riku. “Okay. I’m ready to try again.” 

Riku huffed another breath and grabbed the foot back. “Alright fine. I’ll be more firm this time. But, this is getting ridiculous.”

Sora laughed again, but this time it was more from humor than his ticklish feet. He leaned forward and pulled his friend’s face up towards his. “I’m sorry, Riku.” He gave him a sweet, gentle peck on the lips. “I’ll be good this time. I promise.”

Riku kissed Sora back. “You had better, or I’m going to be moving up to other things next.”

 

There was something about the smirk that Sora gave him that made him think Sora’s ticklishness was only just beginning.


End file.
